


You'll Get Yerself in Trouble

by Namigati



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Filthy, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namigati/pseuds/Namigati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Hanzo needed to be as relentless as McCree. He couldn’t lose. 'So, do you surrender?'<br/>'What’s my incentive?' McCree smirked. 'I don’t like losin’, Darlin’.' "</p><p>Hanzo and McCree spar, and neither wants to lose. Hanzo has to get creative and bargain a concession from McCree</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Get Yerself in Trouble

“You should surrender to me now, while you still have the chance to,” Hanzo said as he pinned McCree using his legs.

McCree was not so easily defeated however, and retorted, “Sorry, Darlin’. That just ain’t what I do,” before using all of his body to lift himself with Hanzo off of the floor and throw Hanzo to the side, quickly changing the pinner.

Hanzo groaned and shook his head to focus his vision again. McCree really did have him pinned, he couldn’t even use his legs. With a sigh, he slowly reached up to his hair and let it free, the black locks still squished underneath his head, but looser now. He held up the hair ribbon as if it were a peace offering.

“I suppose you will be wanting this.”

McCree didn’t even hesitate to take the bait. As soon as he lifted his right hand off the ground, Hanzo had it tied up with the ribbon and shoved him off.

With a triumphant smirk, Hanzo straddled McCree, tying both hands together in one fluid motion. “There,” he said, an unexpressed giggle lying underneath his tone. “Now you have it.”

“Well, I reckon I like where this is goin’, sweetheart. Maybe I oughta lie back and see where you take me.” That smooth, sultry voice sailed out of McCree’s mouth like a gospel. Hanzo could have kissed him then and there.

“Trust me, _Mister McCree_. Things will be easier on you if you let me.”

It looked like all the air left McCree’s lungs and he struggled to respond for a solid minute. When he regained himself, he grinned. “That mouth of yers is a real treat, you know that?”

“I assure you I’m skilled in many areas. Especially the ones pertaining to my mouth.” Hanzo needed to be as relentless as McCree. He couldn’t lose. “So, do you surrender?”

“What’s my incentive?” McCree smirked. “I don’t like losin’, Darlin’.”

Hanzo pressed down on McCree’s chest with a hand, brushing the hair out of his face with his free hand. He smiled, a warm and kind display, hiding his intentions underneath. “Then it seems I’m going to have to… _convince_ you to surrender.”

One of McCree’s eyebrows quirked up and he licked his lips. He tried to lift his hands to touch Hanzo’s cheek, but Hanzo slapped them down. A low chuckle thrummed in his throat and he shook his head. “I’m tougher than ya probably think. It’s gonna take a lot to convince me to give up. Especially when winning against my prize is _quite_ a treat for me.”

“I’m tough, too,” Hanzo said as he shimmied down McCree’s body, planting himself between McCree’s legs. “And I can be _very_ persuasive.”

He licked his lips as he unbuckled McCree’s pants, pulling them down with the boxer briefs, enough to get them out of his way. When McCree grunted at him, caught off guard no doubt, he gave a shy smile and brushed the hair from his face again.

“Let me show you my point of view, Mister McCree,” he said, taking McCree’s ever-hardening cock into his hands and mouth. It was salty and a tad overpowering, but it was McCree so Hanzo couldn’t really mind it. With one hand holding his hair back and the other holding McCree’s erection up, he bobbed his head up and down at a slow pace. His tongue swiped around the tip, he slobbered all over the head. He tugged lightly, reveling in the sound of McCree’s gasps and groans. Lifting his head, he made eye contact before dipping back down and sliding his tongue all down the base.

McCree never stood a chance. He shuddered and hid his face in his bound hands, small whines escaping every so often. “Yer killin’ me, baby,” he managed to spit out.

After a final lick, from base to tip, Hanzo sat back on his heels. “That does not sound like a concession.”

He crawled back up McCree, sitting so he could feel McCree’s cock behind him. “What if I sweeten the deal?”

“Oh yeah?” McCree gazed at him through heavy eyes. “Like how?”

Hanzo planted soft kisses all along McCree’s neck and jaw. “If you surrender, I will let you touch me.” He leaned back a little to see McCree’s reaction before continuing, “I will let you use your hands. If you surrender to me, if you tell me I win, I will l let you fuck me right here.” He gestured to the spot on the floor right next to McCree. As he watched McCree’s face contort in arousal and stubbornness, he sat back on his haunches and untied his own pants, letting them rest against his hips as if McCree needed any more incentive.

“You sure do drive a hard bargain, baby,” McCree said after a moment. “All right. You win. I surrender. But we gotta kiss on it.”

Hanzo bit his lip and let his lips twitch into a demure smile. He nodded.

“It is a deal.”

He undid the ribbon and bent down to press his lips against McCree’s. McCree kissed him back with heated fervor, knocking him over, and sprawling on top of him. Mechanical hand held McCree steady as the flesh one made quick work of both men’s pants.

“Ah! Jesse, wait,” Hanzo gasped out as McCree went straight for his neck—his weak spot. “Lube…”

“Shit.” McCree struggled around, feeling for his pants. He always kept a travel sized bottle in one of his pouches. “Can’t forget to prep you up, now can I?” He smirked and held up the bottle victoriously.

Hanzo smiled back. Devious. “That isn’t what I meant.”

McCree’s smile faded. “Whatcha mean by that?”

“It is unnecessary to prepare me,” Hanzo explained, spreading his legs farther apart. “I’ve been ready for you.”

He watched McCree’s eyes travel lower, watched the expression change as McCree realized Hanzo had been wearing a toy since before they started their spar. He clutched McCree’s arm and held one thigh to open himself more, begging McCree to take the plug out.

“It’s not enough. I need _you_.”

Hanzo giggled when McCree almost dropped the bottle of lube trying to get it open. McCree nearly ripped the cap off, but he got it and poured lube over his cock, chuckling as some dripped onto Hanzo. He eased the plug out of Hanzo, and spread the liquid over his cock and pressed it in to replace the toy.

Shivering, Hanzo threw his head back. “Jesse,” he gasped. “I’ve missed you.”

“Aw, darlin’. There’s more where that came from.”

Hanzo fluttered his eyes. “I know. There’s so much.” He let his head roll to the side, tongue sliding over his lips as he panted.

“Fulla compliments today, huh?” McCree groaned as he pushed himself in further. He told Hanzo to spread a little more. Hanzo complied without hesitation. A few more shallow thrusts and he was able to fit himself in, bottoming out almost effortlessly.

For every thrust, Hanzo jerked his hips up to meet McCree, whining with every motion. His back arched off the floor and his hand almost cramped from squeezing McCree’s arm so tightly. He chuckled, but then complained about it not being enough. McCree grabbed his hip and slipped out, gave him a kiss, and then turned him over onto his stomach, reentering him.

He rested his head in his arms, using them to push back into McCree. He gave a soft whine, feeling exposed and vulnerable and at McCree’s mercy. McCree took a handful of his loose hair and gently tugged it, guiding his head upward.

“Arch yer back for me, baby,” McCree told him in that gruff and gravelly voice. Hanzo arched his back and moaned, the change in angle slight but effective.

“Yeah, s’that good for ya?”

“Yes,” Hanzo moaned, tilting his head so he could see McCree. Drool slipped out of the corner of his mouth, and he hoped McCree could see it, could see how McCree affected him. “You’re so big. You fill me right up. I can feel every inch of you inside of me.”

“Yeah, baby,” McCree huffed, leaning over and kissing the top of Hanzo’s head, and shoulder. “I wanna give ya whatcha need.”

“I need _you_ , baby.”

McCree’s hip snapped, breaking their established pace and startling a high moan out of Hanzo. “Shit. What’re you doin’ ta me?” He set back into the rhythm. Gripping Hanzo’s hip, he moved Hanzo to the rhythm, letting his samurai relax and let McCree do all the hard work.

Hanzo lifted one of his hands to the one McCree had tangled in his hair and caressed it. “Trust me,” he moaned. “It’s nothing compared to what you are doing to me right now.”

“Mm, I make you feel good?” McCree voice sounded strained. Hanzo could only assume he was close and would cum any minute.

Hanzo giggled. “You’re the best. I doubt I could live without your cock, Jesse.”

McCree groaned and laughed along. “Don’t be such a flatterer. You’ll get yerself in trouble.”

Hanzo hummed in agreement, distracted by the feeling pooling in his belly. He pushed back even harder against McCree, arching his back more and gripping McCree’s hand. “It feels so good. Don’t stop…please…”

McCree adjusted to Hanzo’s body and both of their breathing labored even more. They were in a frenzy, clutching onto one another as if their very lives depending on them staying physically connected.

“Jesse,” Hanzo whined. “Make sure you cum inside. I need to feel it.”

“Shit,” was all he heard before McCree followed his orders barely five seconds later, hips snapping erratically and hot fluid filing him up. It made him tense up and was so erotic, he followed moments later, breathless but laughing in his bliss.

McCree hissed as he pulled out and made a frustrated _tsk_ sound. He patted Hanzo’s butt before apologizing. “I shoulda wore a condom. That’s gonna be a bitch to clean.”

Hanzo propped himself up on his hands and knees, stretching like a cat that just woke up from a fourteen hour nap. “Don’t worry about it. I will be fine if we go take a bath.”

As McCree gathered their clothes, he laughed. “Hopefully we make it there without anyone catchin’ us in the buff.”

“Hm. I’m sure we’ll be okay. Though I’m not in too much of a hurry to wash the taste and smell of you off of me just yet.”

McCree coughed, trying to hide the blush creeping back onto his face. “Yer just askin’ for more trouble, ain’t ya.”

Hanzo smiled. “Trouble with you is not so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> first Overwatch fic woohoo
> 
> i loved the headcanon that McCree is a sweet talker but Hanzo is a dirty talker (and McCree can't get enough of it).


End file.
